


Dzień dziewiąty - spotkania z przyjaciółmi

by Maromira



Series: 30 dni z życia [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 OTP Challenge - Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock ma przyjaciół, Sherlock streszcza ludzkie życiorysy, Sherlolly - Freeform, i się z nimi spotyka czy tego chce czy nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: "Ale jednak wątpiła w to, że kiedykolwiek z własnej woli był na jakimkolwiek spotkaniu w gronie przyjaciół, czymś, co nie wiązałoby się ze sprawą czy świętami. Dlatego, gdy Mike Stamford zaproponował grilla u siebie na działce w otoczeniu znajomych, Molly nie była pewna czy jest sens w ogóle proponować Sherlockowi to wyjście."





	Dzień dziewiąty - spotkania z przyjaciółmi

Z Sherlockiem był pewien problem, który teraz zaprzątał głowę Molly. Owszem, wad miał sporo - z tego zdawała sobie sprawę im lepiej go poznawała i nie był już jedynie odległym ideałem mężczyzny, w którym była zakochana. Czasem denerwowało ją to i zaczynała powoli rozumieć Johna, dla którego mieszkanie z detektywem oprócz wielu zalet było również przestawieniem się na zupełnie inny, czasem uciążliwy, tryb życia. Ale obecnie największy problem stanowiło nie ciągła krytyka, a przyjaciele. Sherlock przez pewien czas zapierał się rękoma i nogami, że takich ma, dopiero później przyjął do siebie, że ma aż tak ludzką cechę.

Ale jednak wątpiła w to, że kiedykolwiek z własnej woli był na jakimkolwiek spotkaniu w gronie przyjaciół, czymś, co nie wiązałoby się ze sprawą czy świętami. Dlatego, gdy Mike Stamford zaproponował grilla u siebie na działce w otoczeniu znajomych, Molly nie była pewna czy jest sens w ogóle proponować Sherlockowi to wyjście. Owszem, mogłaby się powołać na to, że nie rozmawiał z Mikiem od dawna czy na to, że będzie tam John - tym razem bez żony. Ale co... jak długo miałaby stosować ten argument?

W końcu postanowiła nie informować Sherlocka, szczególnie gdy zauważyła, że na kilka dni przed planowanym grillem podjął śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa mężczyzny, którego zamknięto w pokoju z podłogą z papieru ściernego - Molly wolała nie wnikać w szczegóły. W sobotę rano wyjechała na działkę z ciężkim sercem, bo wśród ludzi zaproszonych przez Stamforda byli również lekarze znani jej dosyć dobrze - spodziewała się, więc rozmowy o tym, _jakie to wspaniałe kariery zrobili, a ona, Molly, ciągle stoi w jednym miejscu._ Pokręciła głową.

/

Przywitała się z Mikiem i weszła do ogródka. Zauważyła jedną z jej dawnych - wolałaby o tym nie pamiętać - znajomych, która pomachała w jej stronę ręką, gestem zachęcając ją, by podeszła. Psychicznie przygotowywała się na monolog na temat ich świetnych rodzin, pracy, karier. Jakie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy wśród ludzi stojących wokoło rozpoznała Sherlocka, który z wyższością o czymś mówił. Gdy doszła, zauważyła, jak twarze jego rozmówców powoli się zmieniają. I chyba po raz pierwszy tak bardzo się cieszyła z tego, że Holmes opowiadał komuś o jego życiu, nie przejmując się uczuciami słuchaczy.


End file.
